Just a little deeper
by DearSugar
Summary: ...Draco mantuvo la compostura, aunque en realidad lo que quería era saltarle encima al cuerpo musculoso y bronceado que tenía justo frente a sí...
1. Chapter 1

Just a little deeper

Si había algo que adoraba Harry Potter, era el hecho de hacer ejercicio. Mucho ejercicio. Y no sólo porque su trabajo como auror lo ameritaba, sino porque simplemente lo ayudaba a relajarse. Si dieran membrecías de por vida en los gimnasios, él se las llevaría todas sin lugar a dudas.

Uno de sus deportes favoritos era la natación, así que era uno de los que más practicaba en el gimnasio que solía visitar en Londres. Y es que, con una piscina olímpica tan espectacular como aquella, daba gusto nadar... Bueno, al menos a él le daba gusto, ya que era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a entrar a la piscina con el cielo encapotado que se vislumbraba a través del techo de cristal que mantenía el recinto a salvo de las tempestades, por no decir el único a la hora en la que iba, es decir, cuando podía por fin salir del Ministerio de Magia.

Se encontraba en el vestidor, quitándose su ropa para quedarse nada más con su bañador azul ajustado, dejando su bien formado torso moreno al descubierto. En el lado derecho de su torso se encontraba un tatuaje del ambigrama Dream/Believe, que le recordaba siempre que todo es posible, incluso sobrevivir a una batalla tan cruenta como lo había sido la de Hogwards hacía tan solo cuatro años atrás.

Nunca podría olvidarse de algo tan horrible en toda su vida. Pero al menos podría dejarlo atrás por un par de horas.

Metió la ropa en su bolso y lo dejó dentro del casillero que solía usar pensando que ya debería de tener una placa con su nombre grabado en ella. Salió del vestuario y se encontró con la piscina solo para él, como siempre.

Se zambulló en el agua templada y sintió en un primer momento el roce frío y sedoso, un momento después su piel se acostumbró al contacto que la envolvía por todas partes. El ruido de las salas lindantes con la piscina quedó anulado por el sonido borboteante que identificaba el ambiente subacuático que tanto lo ayudaba a relajarse, a olvidarse de todo, aunque solo fuese por unos cuantos minutos.

Subió a la superficie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se retiró los mechones de cabello húmedo del rostro. Se sentía tan bien, casi en un éxtasis, cuando se encontraba sumergido en el agua. Se mantuvo otro par de minutos en el mismo lugar, flotando pacíficamente. Después dio una docena de largos, que hicieron que se sintiera vigorizado y a un mismo tiempo relajado. Descansó unos diez minutos antes de dar otra docena de largos que terminaron de llevarlo a su límite.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a irse todavía, no quería que todas sus preocupaciones y tormento volvieran tan pronto. Lo único que se le ocurrió para quedarse más tiempo fue llenar sus pulmones de todo el aire que fueran capaces de contener y sumergiéndose lo más profundo que le era posible llegar sin sentir que lo oprimían hasta el desfallecimiento. Permaneció tranquilo en su propio mundo, entrenando sus pulmones para resistir más tiempo bajo el agua.

Pero su burbuja de perfección reventó cuando percibió el sonido lejano y amortiguado del agua al ser perturbada. El ruido característico de una zambullida. Harry no se movió de su lagar, simplemente se quedo sumergido y observó.

El cuerpo que le pasó por encima era delgado y bastante pálido. Nunca había visto a nadie en el gimnasio con esas características anteriormente y a las seis de la tarde solamente él hacía uso de la piscina... O por lo menos hasta ese momento siempre había sido así.

Harry subió hasta la superficie para tomar aire, pero se mantuvo a una distancia segura para que el desconocido no reparase en su presencia, sumergido hasta la nariz y con los cabellos color de ónix pegados al rostro por la húmedas, entorpeciéndole en parte la visión, mas no se iba a arriesgar a quitárselos de la cara y hacer algún ruido que pudiese delatarle.

Fue entonces, bajo la escasa luz que inundaba el reciento, cuando Harry pudo observar con total perfección y detenimiento el cuerpo que hacía solo escasos minutos se había deslizado justo sobre su cabeza, y que ahora lo dejaba definitivamente sin habla, y eso si que no era fácil tomando en cuenta la cantidad de cosas extrañas con las que solía toparse a diario.

Aquel cuerpo que se hallaba sobre uno de los podios de la piscina tenía un tono claro y cremoso en toda la extensión aterciopelada de piel, que era recorrida por diminutas gotas por cada centímetro, comenzando en los cabellos rubios platinados, bajando por el pecho lampiño y el abdomen, perdiéndose en el bañador de licra negra y plateada que empalidecía aun mas ese perfecto cuerpo esbelto y alto que se encontraba frente a sus ojos verdes. Jamás creyó que se encontraría a Malfoy en Londres y mucho menos en esa piscina, pero, para ser francos, se alegraba mucho (más de lo que verdaderamente debería) de verlo, sobre todo de aquella forma.

Draco volvió a tirarse en la piscina como lo haría un clavadista profesional, dejándolo completamente impresionado ante su flexibilidad y gracia al romper la superficie inclemente del agua. Era simplemente maravilloso el ver ese cuerpo en acción, aunque sinceramente quería verlo en otro tipo de acción distinta desde hacía unos cuantos años, desde el momento en que terminó con Ginny cuando entendió que su obsesión con Malfoy se debía a una razón muy distinta a la que daba por excusa ante todo el mundo, y no se arrepentía de ello ni le parecía mínimamente bochornoso el pensar y sentir se esa manera.

Malfoy aun no había reparado en la presencia de Harry ni en la penetrante mirada de deseo que le había dedicado cuando se encontraba fuera del agua, pero si sentía que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar, y se cuestionaba por qué razón era. Desde que Draco había decidido a mudarse a un apartamento en el mundo muggle, más específicamente en la poblada Londres, su vida se había convertido en algo mucho más tranquilo, y aburrido hasta el cansancio. Había hecho de todo para quitarse el aburrimiento de encima: ir de clubes, asistir a fiestas noctambulas, ir al gran contingente de discotecas que se arropaban bajo el manto oscuro y sensual que les ofrecía la ciudad; simplemente nada era suficiente para él. Nada (y tampoco nadie) lo excitaba lo suficiente como para que pudiese disfrutar de su estadía en ese mundo, eso hasta que descubrió el maravilloso sentimiento que experimentaba al encontrarse en el agua y sentía sus caricias liquidas y delicadas, que le proporcionaban casi lo que en verdad estaba buscando, o quizá debería referirse a un quien que se le hacía escurridizo desde hace un tiempo, un objetivo que encontraría a como diese lugar. Y que sabía que se encontraba cerca de aquella zona...

Draco siguió con el ejercicio, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de que no se hallaba solo ya que era francamente ridículo el solo plantearse la idea de que había otra persona que estuviese tan desesperada como él para encontrarse en ese lugar y con aquel clima del demonio, que amenazaba con lluvia y aun no se dignaba a soltar la tempestad. No, definitivamente nadie estaba tan desesperado o loco como para entrar en la piscina con ese clima, al igual que él debía de ser la persona con menos suerte que se pudiese conocer, definitivamente. Y es que, aunque le daba pena confesarlo, había seguido durante un par de semanas al célebre Harry Potter desde el Ministerio de Magia hasta ese gimnasio, iba todas las tardes después del trabajo, lo sabía bien, pero resulta que justamente cuando él decidió ir y encontrárselo "casualmente" el muy hijo de Voldemord decidía no aparecer… Simplemente hermoso, en verdad. Si Draco en verdad fuese una serpiente en esos momentos tendría los colmillos supurando veneno puro.

Por el contrario, Harry se mantenía a la distancia, vigilando cada movimiento, cada gota de agua que salpicaba, cada brazada que realizaba el cuerpo pálido y perfecto que se encontraba al otro lado de la piscina, llamándole y tentándole a cada momento que pasaba viéndolo, podría quedarse de esa forma toda la tarde si era necesario, no le importaría en absoluto. Era justo lo que había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo, el momento y la oportunidad perfecta que, estaba seguro, no se volvería a repetir, nunca, jamás, si no la aprovechaba ahora la perdería para toda la eternidad. Era ahora o nunca.

Draco decidió que había hecho suficiente ejercicio por aquella tarde, por lo menos ya sabía que no iba a tener suerte pero para nada del mundo. Salió del medio líquido que lo había sustentado en un estado de ingravidez hasta ese momento y sintió como las gotas de agua recorrían su piel hasta que llegaban al final de su camino, muriendo de forma anónima en el suelo de cemento gris que rodeaba el perímetro de la piscina. El primer trueno de la tormenta se dio a escuchar y las furtivas gotas empezaron a repiquetear delicadamente en el cristal que recubría el recinto mientras el ambiente se hacía mucho más oscuro de lo que ya de por sí se encontraba cuando llegó. Dio un último vistazo a la superficie inmóvil del agua y luego se volvió para dirigirse al vestuario.

Harry aprovechó ese momento en que Malfoy se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar la ruptura de la tensa superficie acuática, salió de la piscina y se adentró en el vestuario sigilosamente, asegurándose de no producir ningún ruido con sus pies mojados sobre el piso de baldosas blancas.

Ahí se encontraba, ese divino cuerpo que no parecía real le llamaba, le incitaba a que lo tomara entre sus manos ligeramente morenas y que se apoderase de él como si no volviese a haber un mañana. Sabía que debía controlarse, pero le resultaba verdaderamente imposible, simplemente ya no soportaba quedarse en la distancia, observando furtivamente sin entrar en acción, dolía, dolía mucho el no tener el valor necesario para acercarse.

Era gracioso el prensar que se había podido enfrentar a una cosa tan espantosa como lo había sido Lord Voldemord, incluyendo la falta de nariz que daba escalofríos y la cosa de que era calvo y se le notaban todas las venas azules-verdosas que surcaban el cráneo recubierto de piel cenicienta, pero no pudiera dar el paso decisivo para encontrarse por fin con ese anhelo que podía hacerse realidad. Solo tenía que dar un paso, un simple paso y todo (posiblemente) podría hacerse realidad.

Harry dio el paso que lo llevo a quedar descubierto, carraspeó para dar a conocer su presencia y el rubio se giró inmediatamente. Los irises verdes se enfrentaban con los grises en una batalla que ninguno quería perder.

Draco mantuvo la compostura, aunque en realidad lo que quería era saltarle encima al cuerpo musculoso y bronceado que tenía justo frente a sí. El destino se había encargado de que la persona que tenía delante se encontrase con él en ese momento. Pero no podía dejar que se viera lo ansioso que estaba, por algo era parte de la familia Malfoy.

-Vaya, pero si es el gran y magnifico Potter, el niño que sobrevivió -dijo de forma despectiva y con una sonrisa asomando a las comisuras de sus labios. Sabía que si había algo que provocaba al pelinegro era precisamente que lo trataran de esa forma.

-Ahora no, Malfoy -fue la respuesta ronca y susurrada que dio el moreno que no dejaba de mirar al ex-mortífago-, no te metas en ese terreno precisamente ahora.

-¿O si no, qué? No veo que te encuentres preparado para enfrentarte a mi -continuó mientras sacaba momentáneamente de su bolso de ejercicio la barita-. Estas en una clara desventaja.

-No sabes nada -los labios de Potter se curvaron levemente y un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Draco, que no lograba entender cómo, teniendo lógicamente la ventaja, se sentía tan indefenso.

Draco no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba bloqueado contra los casilleros del vestuario. La piel de Potter irradiaba un calor dulce que le embriagaba y que ciertamente no lograba entender del todo, como tampoco entendía de qué manera había terminado en aquella situación que le resultaba tan extraña y a la vez tan deseada.

-¿Aun te sientes con ventaja? -la sonrisa se había ampliado en su rostro y Malfoy solo pudo maldecir mentalmente. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca a viva voz, esa sonrisa le encantaba.

Sus ojos grises permanecieron fijos en aquellos del color de las esmeraldas y pudo distinguir un brillo, un destello salvaje que le advertía y le atraía en igual medida; al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de lo oscuros y profundos que eran aquellos orbes de los cuales no le era posible desprenderse. En ese momento era incapaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento y no lograba entenderlo, aunque mientras el cuerpo que tenia frente a él, poco le importaba el quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad.

Draco se percató del leve acercamiento que había hecho el pelinegro, y se sorprendió cuando encontró el rostro de Potter a menos de dos centímetros de distancia del suyo. Los ojos de plata hicieron un rápido recorrido hasta los labios del moreno, que lo tentaban al encontrarse tan cerca, aunque no pretendía caer en el deseo de posesionarse de ellos en ese mismo instante aunque lo desease, no se dejaría llevar por lo que quería ni se dejaría vencer.

Luego de aquella mirada, que no pasó desapercibida por parte de Harry, una risa profunda emergió de la garganta de este y Draco se dio cuenta de que había perdido con ese gesto tan simple. Iba a gritarle a Potter cuatro obscenidades que se le habían venido a la cabeza de lo que le había molestado esa risa, aunque al mismo tiempo le había llegado a producir un vacío agradable y placentero en el estómago, cuando sintió esos mismo labios que había estado espiando posarse sobre su quijada y después el roce suave de la mejilla de Harry contra la suya cuando subió a la altura de su oído.

-¿Aun cuando deseas tanto algo, eres incapaz de dar tu brazo a torcer? -susurró con voz ronca y su aliento cálido rozó su oído deliciosamente, provocando que los escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo níveo por completo.

En cuanto el rostro de Harry volvió a estar frente al suyo y descubrió esa sonrisa sardónica en esos labios perfectos y que se reflejaba en los ojos profundos y verde, le fue imposible resistir ni un segundo más, no le era posible seguir reprimiéndose como hasta el momento.

Draco le gruñó un _"idiota"_ a Harry antes de rodearle el ancho cuello con sus brazos y atraerlo aun más hacia sí. Sus labios se apoderaron de los contrarios con tanta violencia y premura, que Harry de casualidad pudo mantenerse en su sitio. Draco era más fuerte de lo en verdad aparentaba, y eso lo divertía.

Tomó el cuerpo del Slytherin entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus caderas se juntaban, y devolviendo con el mismo frenesí el beso que se daban. Sentía como la lengua de Draco perfilaba sus labios posesivamente, intentando dominar y profundizar en aquella guerra sin cuartel, pero Harry no se quedaba atrás y con gran agilidad se hizo él mismo con la dominancia por el momento. Sus lenguas se enredaban con gula, deseando más el uno del otro, forcejeando por llegar más profundo, aunque solo fuera un poco más profundo en lo que se refería a esa primera etapa de lujuria desmedida. Porque sabían que iban a llegar más profundo, _mucho_ más profundo.

Harry levantó al rubio y rodeó su cintura con las piernas del contrario al tipo que lo arrinconaba contra la fría superficie de cerámica de la pared. Sus bocas no se separaban ni un solo segundo y las técnicas que habían aprendido para la natación fueron muy útiles en ese momento abrasador. Donde las pieles se juntaban el roce era ardiente y ambiente empezaba a ser sofocante para ambos.

Las manos de moreno recorrían el abdomen de Draco mientras sentía como este gemía contra sus labios a cada pequeño contacto de sus dedos contra la piel clara y suave que tenía aprisionada para sí. Apretaba traviesamente los pezones del rubio entre sus dedos y, aunque sabía que Malfoy quería quejarse de aquello, no le permitió escapar de la presa que ejercía su boca sobre la de él. Sentía en su vientre como el glande de Draco iba hinchándose gradualmente mientras el material elástico del bañador ofrecía resistencia a que siguiese irguiéndose.

Las yemas de los dedos de Harry recorrieron el vientre de Draco y pasaron por encima del bulto que se denotaba a través de la tela. El cuerpo del Slytherin sufrió una sacudida y mordió el labio del Gryffindor que le torturaba, advirtiéndole de que si seguía jugando aquello no iba a terminar bien. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del moreno y renovó con ímpetu el beso, volviendo a enredar la lengua de su contrario con la suya y saboreando con pericia aquel momento que esperaba que no terminase.

Una de las manos del moreno se adentró en la parte trasera del bañador del Malfoy y estrujó entre sus largos dedos una de las nalgas de su compañero, que volvía a gemir contenidamente contra sus labios mientras recorría su pecho y espalda con toda la parsimonia de la que era capaz con el deseo que le ahogaba. Los dedos del pelinegro separaron el perfecto trasero del Malfoy y Harry introdujo el primero de sus dígitos en la cavidad caliente y estrecha de su compañero. Ante la intromisión y el ritmo que marcaba el primer dedo al entrar y salir de su ser, Draco rompió el beso por el gemido que luchaba por su libertad y que inundó todo el vestidor con el deseo que de él emanaba.

Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que de su garganta seguían escapando salvajes gemido mientras Harry aprovechaba para besar la delgada piel del cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso, y dejando marcas de mordidas en sus blancos hombros.

Los dedos de Draco se hallaban enredados en los cabellos negros de Harry, tiraba de ellos cada vez que una nueva oleada de placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo y, cuando sintió la intromisión del segundo dedo de su compañero en su interior, tiró más fuerte de ellos.

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y bajó las manos por el pecho del moreno en lo que los dedos de Harry se encargaban de dilatar su entrada adecuadamente. Harry sentía la respiración agitada de Malfoy contra su cuello e inesperadamente escuchó la risa mezclada con gemidos de él en su oreja. No sabía a qué atribuir aquello hasta que, repentinamente, sintió la mano de Draco rodeando su pene endurecido con sus níveos y elegantes dedos, y maldijo mentalmente al haber pensado que el Slytherin sería tan sumiso, tan dócil como para dejarse hacer si hacerlo sufrir de alguna forma en el proceso. Una sonrisa torcida se asomó a sus labios mientras intentaba reprimir el gemido que pretendía escapar de ellos.

Una de las manos de Draco se dedicaba a subir y bajar por toda la longitud de su miembro mientras la otra se ocupaba simplemente de presionar el extremo con sus dedos, llenándolos con el pre-semen que empezaba a derramarse de su interior. Definitivamente, al rubio le gustaba jugar con fuego.

Harry introdujo un tercer dedo en la entrada del Malfoy, y el joven de piel marfileña profirió un gemido gutural y salvaje que creó un eco en todo el vestidor y que hizo que sintiese su interior hervir con violencia, deseando escuchar y sentir mucho más de lo que ya experimentaba. Los dientes del rubio mordían su piel morena en el punto en que el cuello y el hombro se volvían uno solo, y un escalofrío placentero recorría parsimoniosamente su espina dorsal, torturándole casi tanto como las manos del rubio, que se habían dedicado a masturbarlos a los dos, asiendo que sus glandes estuviesen completamente recubiertos de la pegajosa esencia que se desbordaba en el interior de ambos.

Harry sostuvo a Draco con uno de sus brazos, mientras que, con la mano que le quedaba libre, desenterró el rostro del Slytherin de su hombro y juntó sus labios con los de ´e. Draco mordía y lamía sus labios repetitivamente, e introducía su lengua en la boca del moreno, haciendo que danzara junto con la de su contrario, enroscándola encantadora y lascivamente con la de Harry.

Harry aferró al rubio de la espalda y lo llevó con él hasta una de las regaderas que se hallaban en la pared opuesta. Lo apoyó nuevamente contra una de las paredes recubiertas de azulejos y abrió la llave del agua caliente, sin separar las bocas de Draco y de ´el en ningún momento. El agua comenzó a caer, recorriendo sus cuerpos y cubriendo cada uno de sus músculos con su fluida esencia, abrazándolos cálidamente, atrayéndolos y excitándolos aun más de lo que ya se habían excitado entre sí con unos roces y unas sencillas masturbaciones sin acabar.

Los ojos esmeraldas se hundieron, profundamente, en los pozos de mercurio líquido que tenía en frente, que en aquellos momentos parecían de hierro por lo oscurecidos que se encontraban. Lamió suavemente los labios del rubio mientras volvía a introducir los tres dedos en la entrada ajena, lo que provoco un intenso temblor en el cuerpo del Malfoy, que mordía su labio inferior al tiempo que su garganta producía un ronco quejido y aferraba sus piernas con más fuerza a los costados del moreno. Las manos de Draco se aferraron a los hombros del Gryffindor y sus uñas arañaron la piel bronceada mientras sus ojos férreos reprochaban el hecho de que siguiese con preámbulos en lugar de asaetarlo de una buena vez.

El moreno entendió al instante esa mirada y la sonrisa volvió a aflorar en sus labios; las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rubor que esperaba que el otro tomara como un efecto del vapor que les rodeaba.

Con un par de ademanes, el pelinegro provocó que los bañadores de ambos desaparecieran definitivamente, dejando expuestos cada milímetro de las pieles de los jóvenes, que contrastaban hermosamente entre sí: una parecida al bronce, la otra como el nácar de las perlas. Las erecciones de ambos jóvenes se frotaban la una con la otra y dejaban que de sus labios se profiriesen leves quejidos placenteros, que en poco irían en aumento.

El pelinegro tomó a Draco de los muslos mientras ´este se agarraba de su robusto cuello y dejaba su espalda reposar en los azulejos, empañados de la condensación del agua caliente que seguía bañándoles, y posicionó su miembro, endurecido y lubricado por el pre-semen que se escapaba de ´el, en la entrada del rubio, que esperaba expectante a que por fin se cumpliese su anhelado deseo.

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del Slytherin cuando la punta del pene del moreno se introdujo en su estrecho interior, y Harry se apresuró a borrarlas con sus besos en lo que los jadeos del rubio inundaban sus oídos con deleite. Normalmente, como todo buen Malfoy, Draco debería sentirse humillado de que alguien le viese llorando, pero por aquella ocasión, lo dejaría correr.

El miembro del Gryffindor iba penetrando más y más en el cuerpo níveo, provocándole espasmos de placer a ambos por el contacto que estaban teniendo en esos momentos. Harry iba empujándose con lentitud en el interior del cuerpo del rubio, que le clavaba sus cortas uñas en la espalda con más fuerza a cada milímetro que ingresaba en él. Empezó con las embestidas, primero lentas, que hacían que las paredes estrechas rozaran su miembro poco, pero a medida que iba aumentando el ritmo con sus caderas, el roce se hizo más fuerte; sentía cómo las paredes de la cavidad del rubio se contraían esporádicamente alrededor de su pene, estrujándolo y soltándolo.

De los labios del rubio se escapaban los quejidos de placer a cada embestida que recibía por parte del moreno, sus piernas le temblaban entre las manos del Gryffindor y sentía que su garganta le escocía de tanto que se había estado reprimiendo anteriormente, e incluso ahora, cuando en realidad ya no tenía siquiera ganas de contenerse.

La embestida que siguió en ese momento fue brutal para el Slytherin, que sentía como se llenaba su interior con la longitud del glande del joven con el que siempre había deseado, más que con nadie, sostener una relación de índole sexual que, probablemente, si lo deseaba, podría llegar más lejos. El gemido que acompaño a esa sensación de plenitud se equiparaba en placer a la fuerza que había implementado Harry: fue totalmente liberador para el rubio y un aliciente glorioso para el Gryffindor que le estaba poseyendo.

Harry continuó con sus embestidas, y el agua seguía influenciándoles y llenándoles de placer con la calidez que les proporcionaba y el vapor, que lograba que sintieran un sofoco tan dulce como lo era el hecho de estar los dos juntos en esos momentos, como nunca creyeron que podrían llegar a estar aunque verdaderamente lo deseasen.

Por los hermosos labios de Draco, enrojecidos por los besos que habían compartido, se escapaban embriagadores gemidos que embotaban por completo la cabeza del Gryffindor, que hacía que sus embestidas fueran mas rápidas y fuertes mientras se aseguraba de que las piernas del rubio siguiesen manteniéndolo en el sitio adecuado. La condensación del vapor en las azulejos de las paredes lograba enfriar con poco éxito el febril cuerpo del joven de mirada de plata fundida, el cual se aferraba al cuello del moreno con sus estilizadas manos entrelazadas, profiriendo el nombre del ojos esmeralda entrecortadamente con cada gemido que lograba sobrepasar sus defensas quebrantadas, mientras sentía que el calor aumentaba aun más en su cuerpo y que la presión crecía dolorosa y dulcemente en su vientre.

El calor que sentía el joven Malfoy en su interior se intensificó en el momento en que sintió como la esencia del pelinegro se infiltraba profundamente en él; sentía como sus paredes se contraían alrededor del miembro todavía duro de Harry, y cómo el semen de éste llenaba su persona deliciosamente. La presión que había estado acrecentándose en su vientre finalmente se hizo insostenible, y se corrió contra el abdomen del moreno mientras él seguía derramándose tibiamente dentro de su cuerpo cálido, húmedo y tembloroso.

Los resoplidos escapaban de los labios de uno y de otro mientras se separaban y dejaban que el agua siguiese corriendo por sus cuerpos desnudos.

Draco se negaba por completo a soltar la presa que ejercía sobre el Gryffindor, que ahora era total y exclusivamente de su propiedad. La mirada recelosa que le dirigían aquellos ojos férreos le decía a Harry que lo que habían empezado en ese vestuario no había acabado ni remotamente. Una leve risa resonó en la garganta del moreno, que ahora esperaba con impaciencia lo que el Slytherin pensaba ofrecerle a continuación.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días / tardes/ noche! ( o lo que sea en donde están ahorita mismo leyendo esto)

Si están por aquí de seguro es porque les ha gustado lo que han visto en el primer capítulo y, de seguro, les hemos picado la curiosidad a nuestros queridos lectores (cosa que me regocija enormemente), así que espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el pasado.

**Disclaimer:** como sabrán, los personajes no son de nuestra propiedad en forma legal (que más quisiera yo) así que solo los puedo utilizar para avivar mis fantasías

**ATENCIÓN:** este capitulo (al igual que el anterior) contiene escenas no aptas para publico menor...y un cuerno porque si ya leyeron el primero es que están suficientemente mayorcitos y adaptados a estas cosas pervertidas.

También quisiera advertirles que, al ser dos personas compartiendo esta cuenta, los fics están sometidos a dos tipos de escrituras diferentes, así que espero que les agraden ambas.

Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten del show...

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

La típica sensación incómoda que viene cuando se aparisiona fue lo que los recibió y desorientó cuando llegaron a su destino. A Harry le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el recibidor de un departamento antes de ser arrastrado por unos cálidos brazos por un pasillo que se encontraba tras él y que, al parecer, conducía a las habitaciones. En ese instante su cerebro desconectó del mundo al sentir de nuevo aquellos labios sobre los suyos, ya hinchados, incitándolo a responder con ferocidad y pasión, con dientes, labios y lengua, para mantener ese tan deseado contacto que despertaba cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y lo hizo aún más consiente del estado en el que se encontraban: mojados, calientes y desnudos. Sus pasos eran torpes y tropezaban con todas las paredes sin importarles en lo más mínimo si habían cuadros o retratos en estas, solo concentrados en sentir al contrario con cada parte de sus cuerpos sobre estimulados por las satisfactorias actividades preliminares en las duchas. Entre empujones, besos, mordidas y caricias llegaron a su destino e inmediatamente se vieron sobre el amplio y cómodo lecho del Slytherin, Draco sobre Harry, para satisfacción del rubio que se sentó a horcadas sobre el Gryffindor con una sonrisa predadora plasmada en el rostro. El moreno no pudo hacer más que admirar nuevamente ese esbelto, atlético y levemente musculado cuerpo de suave y pálida piel que se alzaba sobre él y que ondulaba sus caderas deliciosamente haciendo que cierta parte, dura y necesitada, rozara su trasero respingón una y otra vez excitándolo aún más.

— ¿lo quieres? —la pregunta estaba cargada de lujuria y malicia

—por Merlín, ¡Sí! —soltó con una muda súplica en el rostro. El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Amaba tener el control.

—pues lo lamento Potter, esta vez el jodido tendrás que ser tu—en sus ojos se reflejaba la satisfacción de ser quien llevara la batuta esta vez.

Por toda respuesta sintió al Gryffindor mover sus caderas de forma incitante, provocando roce, mientras lo miraba con sus intensas esmeraldas.

—En estos momentos ese tipo de detalles me tienen sin cuidado— fue su contestación verbal antes de que el Slytherin se abalanzara nuevamente sobre esos fogosos y carnosos labios.

El beso fue ardiente y necesitado con el toque justo de ternura y en él se demostraba la maestría de cada uno de una forma que era jodidamente caliente de ver. Se probaban una y otra vez sin estar del todo satisfechos; y tal vez Draco no estuviera en esos momentos totalmente en sus cabales, pero podía jurar casi con total certeza que esos labios eran la cosa más malditamente adictiva que había sobre la tierra. Se separaron y el rubio se irguió nuevamente para apreciar la tentadora imagen del fogoso hombre entre sus piernas.

—Merlín, esto debería ser ilegal— susurró para sí mientras se regalaba la vista que le ofrecía el Gryffindor. Ahí, bajo él, con sus sedosos y húmedos cabellos negros totalmente revueltos de una forma sexy, sus ojos verdes enmarcados con espesas pestañas negras totalmente dilatados por la lujuria con una mirada lasciva que le encendía, sus sensuales y carnosos labios brillantes, hinchados y rojos por los besos apasionados, y su pecho trabajado de piel bronceada subiendo y bajando rápidamente debido a la respiración agitada provocada por el momento; todo él era fuego y sensualidad—pareces un maldito dios del sexo—le susurró el rubio al oído con el propósito de acariciar esa zona erógena con su cálido aliento y comenzar a lamer desde allí, delineando la fuerte mandíbula, hasta la barbilla.

Harry ronroneó de gusto y aceptó la caricia proveniente de aquella boca viperina que iba besando de una manera pausada y sensual por su cuello, probando el sabor del sudor y el agua en su piel con un toque especial proveniente del propio Harry que Draco no pudo describir como otra cosa que madera y sol. El Slytherin probó su manzana de adán notando las deliciosas vibraciones de los sonidos de satisfacción que llenaban sus oídos y siguió su recorrido por aquella fantástica anatomía lamiendo los marrones y erectos pezones, y soplando suavemente sobre estos para erizarle la piel. Por otro lado, sus manos estaban tan entretenidas como su boca acariciando suave y posesivamente el cuerpo que se entregaba bajo él, y ayudando a posicionarse entre aquel par de piernas morenas que se le hacían infinitas sin dejar de tocar la piel cubierta el vellos ligeramente rizados, algo que, contra todo pronóstico, le encantaba hasta decir basta. Sus labios, decidiendo dejar de torturar la misma zona, se aventuraron hacia el costado derecho y delinearon el llamativo ambigrama con vehemencia, comprendiendo su significado.

Su recorrido se fue desviando poco a poco hacia el sur, hasta el sensual hueso de la cadera donde dejo una rojiza marca antes de continuar hacia en vientre, sintiendo los escalofríos que provocaba con su toque, ascendiendo nuevamente hasta el ombligo. El moreno estaba perdido en el placer que las lánguidas y sensuales caricias provocaban en él, derritiéndose ante cada caricia que no hacía más que dejar una estela de fuego a su paso y sintiendo cómo aquel roce tan íntimo y posesivo estaban causando que su cerebro se volviera una masa moldeable. Sin embargo, la traviesa lengua que estaba delineando su ombligo lo trajo un poco a tierra, al menos lo suficiente para sentir aquel mismo órgano entrar y salir de él. El Gryffindor no podía creer que algo tan simple como la lengua de Draco en su ombligo fuera a causarle tantas sensaciones placenteras, pero aquel sujeto parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía ya que no dejaba de hacer ese movimiento como si se lo estuviera follando con la lengua, y ese pensamiento, Merlín lo sabia muy bien, se fue directamente a sus testículos, haciendo saltar su pene y contraer su entrada en un claro signo de deseo que despertó en él un hambre voraz y un instinto de dominación irrefrenable.

Sin esperarse ni un segundo más invirtió las posiciones quedando sobre Draco, para disgusto del este—ni se te ocurra que dejaré que me folles de nuevo—se notaba el enfado en su voz, algo tenue pero presente que provocó una divertida risita en el moreno y un ceño fruncido en el rubio.

Todo Harry exudaba dominación y supremacía, y eso provocó un estremecimiento en Draco que intentó ocultar. El Gryffindor puso sus grandes y calientes manos en el pálido y grácilmente musculado abdomen, y fue subiendo con ellas en una caricia que fue pasando por su pecho hasta sus brazos hasta detenerse en sus muñecas, ahora firmemente agarradas. Sus rostros quedaron cerca, tanto que Draco podía sentir el aliento de su ex némesis y algunas puntas de su algo largo cabello rozarle y haciéndole cosquillas. Harry, lentamente, acortó la distancia y acertó su boca a un oído de Draco.

—El que haya aceptado que me folles no quiere decir que te dejaré el control en todo, Malfoy— aquella voz grave y enronquecida envió una descarga de placer por su cuerpo entero provocándole un estremecimiento culminado en un pequeño gemido.

El Gryffindor descendió a besar la mandíbula de Draco comenzando a formar un camino que se dirigía hacia el blanco cuello que aun mostraba signos visibles de lo anteriormente acontecido. Lamía, probaba, besaba, acariciaba y mordía toda la piel que quedaba al alcance de sus labios volviéndola de un tono rojizo que se extendía desde el cuello hasta llegar al suave pecho y, nuevamente, a los rosados y erectos botones de los que se adueñó rápidamente mientras pasaba sus fuertes manos por los costados de aquel hermosos hombre bajo él como si nunca fuese suficiente. El Slytherin gemía, suspiraba y gruñía mientras sus dedos se enredaban en aquellas suaves hebras azabaches, revolviéndolas aún más si cabe.

—Potter…—susurró en un tono de voz grave y totalmente anhelante en una muda suplica mientras meneaba sus caderas en busca de algún contacto que aliviase la excitación de su palpitante miembro.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y mordió un poco más fuerte provocando un pequeño grito de placer en el ex mortífago antes de seguir su descenso hasta la zona del vientre, lamiendo el hueso de la cadera e ignorando olímpicamente aquella parte donde Draco necesitaba más de esa prodigiosa boca que estaba atendiendo la cara interna de su pierna derecha, ahora alzada por la mano del auror, marcando la nívea piel para placer de ambos.

—necesito…necesito…—no podía articular la oración, ni siquiera podía pensar en la idea o en lo que quería con su embotado cerebro.

—dime, Malfoy ¿qué quieres? —dijo Harry antes de hacer una succión particularmente fuerte y placentera cerca de la ingle del Slytherin.

—yo ah… yo quiero mm—ahora podía sentir cómo el Gryffindor soplaba sobre su erección con malicia.

—no te entiendo— le decía son su boca a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, torturándolo.

¡El muy desgraciado lo estaba enloqueciendo!

— ¡que metas mi verga en tu maldita boca, auror de pacotilla! —explotó para completa diversión del moreno quien, sonriente, lamió aquel miembro desde la base hasta la punta, delineando la gruesa vena que sobresalía.

—que vocabulario tan fino ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre?—se burló antes de volver a lamer la dura polla frente a él haciendo que la réplica del rubio se quedara estancada en su garganta antes de transformarse en un gemido.

Harry pasaba su lengua de arriba abajo con hambre y gula, saboreando y serpenteando sobre la hipersensible piel, y Draco no podría estar más excitado al sentir aquellos movimientos sobre él, al menos no lo creía posible hasta que abrió sus ojos, que no sabía que había cerrado, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el auror se la chupaba como si fuera su dulce favorito antes de metérselo todo en esa caliente boca que se gastaba.

— ¡oh, joder! —fue todo lo que pudo exclamar ante tan maravillosa sensación.

Harry sonrió como pudo y siguió con su labor, subiendo y bajando, acariciando y envolviendo con su lengua, haciendo presión con su boca y ayudándose con la mano para acariciar todo lo que no entraba en su boca ¡Vaya que era grande! Y el simple pensamiento de tener eso dentro de él le excito aún más si es posible; sin embargo no se acarició, no era el momento. Aceleraba y ralentizaba sus atenciones a su conveniencia, no era constante, y eso estaba enloqueciendo a Draco quien no podía parar de gemir y suspirar. El Gryffindor, ya bastante necesitado, sacó el miembro de su boca ante la atenta mirada de mercurio y relamió sus dedo hasta empaparlos antes de llevarlos hacia su parte trasera a la vez que relajaba la garganta y volvía a tomar la dura erección del otro hasta la base.

"_Maldición ¡¿Desde cuándo este sujeto sabe hacer garganta profunda?!"_ fue el honesto pensamiento del Slytherin mientras que se arqueaba de placer al sentir su pene rozar la garganta del moreno quien, para su tortuosos placer, contraía dicha parte de su cuerpo para estrujar y apretar deliciosamente aquel caliente trozo de carne.

El miembro del rubio salió de la prodigiosa boca una vez más solo para ser engullido de la misma forma, varias veces y todas igual de deliciosas, hasta que llegó casi a tu límite y Harry, al notar eso, apretó la base para evitar el ansiado orgasmo y se sacó esa dureza de la boca para posicionarse sobre esta, alineándola con su entrada, antes de dejarse caer, empalándose hasta el fondo y causando que un par de gemidos bestiales, más parecidos a rugidos de placer, resonaran en la habitación. Sus miradas se conectaron, plata y esmeraldas, antes de que el auror comenzara a moverse lentamente, sacándolo casi por completo antes de dejarse caer nuevamente, cabalgándolo despacio y profundo, desquiciando al pocionista quien, en un intento por acelerar el ritmo, comenzó a mover sus caderas para encontrarse con las del moreno a medio camino.

— ¡por Merlín, Morgana y Circe! —exclamó Harry al sentir los embates, acelerando automáticamente y gimiendo aún más fuerte.

En un rápido movimiento el Gryffindor es recostado en la cama con el Slytherin sobre él comiéndoselo con la mirada y tomando firmemente con sus manos las piernas del auror, subiéndolas hasta sus hombros antes de comenzar a penetrarlo con fiereza, renovando los gemidos.

— ¿ahora quién es el que lleva la batuta, Potter? —dice agitadamente viendo a Harry gemir bajo él

—solo ah! Cállate…M-Malfoy AH! —logró articular antes de sentir un corrientazo de placer recorrerle el cuerpo

El rubio se percató de esto y volvió a conseguir el ángulo correcto que estaba seguro estimulaba constantemente la próstata del moreno. En ese instante Harry se volvió una gelatina bajo el cuerpo del pocionista siendo solo capaz de gemir y gritar, retorcerse y serpentear, enloqueciendo más a Draco y logrando que aumentara aun más la rapidez y ferocidad de las embestidas, si es posible.

—Draco, Draco…ya voy a, voy a…—dijo como pudo sintiendo la cómo su cuerpo rozaba la cúspide del placer

—yo igual, Harry—contestó el rubio quien comenzó a estimular simultáneamente la erección del Gryffindor

Y ese fue el detonante, ante tanto placer el cuerpo del auror no soportó más y explotó entre sus cuerpos con la pálida mano acariciando su pene y con su entraba siendo embestida todavía, alargando el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Ante las deliciosas contracciones que realizaba el moreno alrededor de su miembro el rubio no pudo hacer más que correrse dentro de aquel fogoso, caliente y divino cuerpo que le había dado más placer del que creyó posible, derrumbándose sobre este.

Finalmente, ambos, saciados y exhaustos como se encontraban, se acomodaron en la cama, Harry boca arriba mientras abrazaba a Draco, mismo que se acurrucó contra él apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del auror quedándose dormidos ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

La mañana los sorprendió abrazados bajo las sabanas en la casa del pocionista siendo el auror el primero en despertarse con el cálido sol en su cara. Abriendo sus esmeraldas con pereza intentó reconocer la habitación sin mucho éxito debido a la falta de sus anteojos; intentó moverse fallando en el intento al sentir un cálido cuerpo abrazado a él, alertando a sus sentidos antes de recordar la noche anterior ¡y vaya noche! Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo encontrando, como esperaba, una cabellera rubia que en esos momentos se empezaba a mover, desperezándose, antes de subir su mirada hacia el rostro ajeno y encontrarse aquellos intensos ojos verdes observándole. Lentamente acercó sus rostros y juntó sus labios en un lento y casto beso.

—Buenos días, Draco—fue la voz rasposa del moreno la que rompió el silencio

— ¿alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que esa voz ronca es malditamente sexy? —fue el sincero comentario del rubio, mismo que hizo reír al moreno y esbozar una media sonrisa al Slytherin

—no, nunca, pero se agradece tu sinceridad, para variar—me contesta sonriendo divertido

— ¿qué tratas de decir, Potter? ¿Que nunca soy sincero? —se fingió ofendido

—no exactamente, pero esa lengua puede llegar a ser muy venenosa—

—no parecía molestarte anoche—ahora si se sentía algo mosqueado

—por una noche de buen sexo no se borra el pasado, Malfoy—dijo con el rostro algo serio

—tú los has dicho, fue solo una noche de sexo. Ahora que ya acabó hazme el favor de irte de mi departamento— su enfado iba notablemente en aumento y comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva.

Draco, al ver que el moreno no planeaba moverse, decidió incorporarse. No deseaba en lo más mínimo retrasar lo inevitable. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda para elegir algo cómodo que ponerse, dándole las espalda al moreno, esperando que se fuera de una vez aunque el solo pensamiento le hacia sentir mas enojado, impotente y, aunque ni bajo veritaserum lo admitiría, triste. Finalmente oye al Gryffindor moverse hasta bajarse de la cama, Draco solo lo ignoró y siguió con su labor, esperando el conocido sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en vez de dicho sonido, sintió cómo alguien se paraba a sus espaldas y le abrazaba por los hombros enterrando la cabeza en su nuca. De inmediato se dio la vuelta y encontró al moreno de pie frente a él con su cuerpo desnudo, sus labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y las marcas que él hizo sobre su cuerpo, simplemente arrebatador.

—Draco—le llamó por su nombre, sorprendiéndolo aunque no dio muestras de ello—escúchame bien porque no lo pienso repetir—su rostro denotaba que era importante y el rubio solo podía esperar silenciosamente las palabras del Gryffindor— hace mucho tiempo que he deseado hacer esto contigo, pero jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos, hubiese pensado que realmente pasaría. Esta fue la experiencia más intensa que he tenido en mi vida y nos complementamos en tantos niveles que solo quiero decirte que...—toma aire—me gustas, Draco. Me gustas mucho. Desde hace bastante tiempo. Así que no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora, ni siquiera si al salir de esta habitación no nos volvemos a ver porque me gustas y no me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de ello—

El corazón de Draco se detuvo por un segundo antes de latir desbocado en su pecho. Inmediatamente esboza una media sonrisa que le llega a los ojos, haciéndolos brillar.

—Gryffindor tenias que ser— dijo antes de acercarse y abrazarlo por impulso, tan honestamente feliz que no se pudo contener y estrechó el cuerpo del auror entre sus brazos mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello lleno de marcas, aspirando aquel aroma que era tan...Harry, que lo hizo sonreír aun más—También me gustas, tonto—

Draco alza la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran por un segundo antes de besarse por millonésima vez pero de una forma más pausada, sin lujuria, solo sintiendo al contrario mientras el moreno rodeaba a su vez a la pálida figura frente a él a modo de devolver el abrazo.

Los movimientos, como era de esperarse en ellos, se volvieron más acelerados y la chispa del deseo brotó en ellos nuevamente haciéndoles buscar la cama a tientas. Cuando por fin se separan se miran de nuevo.

—espero que no tengas planes para hoy...o el resto de la semana, porque te aseguro que no saldrás de aquí en un buen rato— le advirtió Draco con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios

—no podré agradecerle lo suficiente a Hermione por obligarme a tomarme unas vacaciones ayer—y lo volvió a besar

—entonces eso es un trato—besa el cuello moreno—recuerdame enviarle algo a Granger en cuando salgamos de aquí.

Los gemidos brotaron y los cuerpos se entrelazaron nuevamente.

Y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me esforcé en escribir algo a la altura de la situación.

Si les gustó, dejen un review aquí abajo. Comentarios, felicitaciones, alabanzas (?), consejos y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, serán bien recibidas.

Gracias nuevamente por dedicar su tiempo a esto, que es por lo que escribimos.

Nos despedimos y esperamos tener su visita nuevamente en nuestros futuros fics.

_Travesura realizada. _

_Nox_


End file.
